This invention in general has the same objectives and advantages described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,794 and in the above-referenced copending application.
Additionally, the present invention seeks to provide a safety or child-proof closure cap which is even more confusing to children seeking to open it and which has a more positive, reliable and less confusing mode of operation when used by adults.
In accomplishing these aims, a two component rotational safety cap for containers of harmful substances is provided which during the opening or unscrewing mode has several false depressed push button positions which cannot produce release of the closure cap, thus further confusing children, and a single true depressed push button position which produces cap release in an easy and comfortable manner by an adult.
Additionally, the present invention provides a safety cap which possesses only a single positive and reliable engaging tightening element on each rotational cap component, one of which elements is a spring ramp element on the inner cap component which has interlocking relationship in a secure manner with a fixed abutment element on the outer cap component to enable secure tightening of the safety cap. The spring ramp serves the dual purpose of engaging a lug or tooth on the bottom of the push button to elevate the push button to indicate that the closure cap is in a safe or child-resistant condition. Positive camming means is provided on the outer cap component to contact and depress the spring ramp element to an elevation whereby the spring ramp element will not interfere with desirable rotation of the outer cap component in either direction.
Other benefits and advantages of the invention will appear to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.